Pequeña estrella fugaz
by rachelcullen14
Summary: Esta historia ocurre 20 años después de Luna Nueva. Tal cual Edward hubiese abandonado a Bella sin volver, y está contado en el POV Point of view de Liz, Elizabeth, la hija de Bella y... Sí, Jacob. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Por qué habrán vuelto los Cullen?


**Permitidme situarios... Esta historia ocurre 20 años después de Luna Nueva. Tal cual Edward hubiese abandonado a Bella sin volver, y está contado en el POV (Point of view) de Liz, Elizabeth, la hija de Bella y... Sí, Jacob. Esta historia la escribí en Noviembre de 2009, y hoy la he encontrado, le he hecho un par de cambios y aquí la tenéis. Quiero saber si os gustaría que la continuase, por un review que me dejéis. Tengo 3 capítulos de momento, intentaré subir uno a la semana. Sin más...**

_**Disclaimer: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, así como sus personajes y tramas, yo solo juego con ellos. **_

**PEQUEÑA ESTRELLA FUGAZ.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido..._

Mi madre tenía esa frase tatuada desde unos meses después de cumplir los dieciocho, decía que era una frase que nunca olvidaría, por eso mismo se la había tatuado.

Siempre se me había dado por pensar que ese tatuaje fue resultado de un amor que fracasó, pero no sabía cuánta razón tenía en mis sospechas.

Pero no sabía porqué nunca se le iba a olvidar, aparte de por el hecho de que la tuviese en su espalda, y en eso estaba pensando cuando ella me recordó lo tarde que era para ir al instituto.

Para empezar el que sería mi penúltimo y más intenso año en el instituto de Forks.

"Elizabeth, llegarás tarde, para variar..." Sonó la dulce voz de mi madre, Bella.

"Bueno, si veo que voy tarde le diré a papá que me acerque, eso no será problema, ¿verdad?" Le dije a mi padre con mi mejor cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

"Jake, como le cedas todos sus caprichos ya no te tomará en serio, tenlo en cuenta." Mi madre le reprendió con la mirada, pero al final no pudo contener una sonrisa, mi madre pudo amar a otro hombre, pero a Jacob, mi padre, lo quería con todo su ser.

Al final mi padre me acabó llevando al instituto, mi madre era tan protectora que no quería que tuviese mi propio coche, aunque en realidad el único peligro que yo le podía ver a tener mi propio coche es el dinero que costaría mantenerlo.

Bella en ese sentido era muy protectora, temía de verdad que yo me echase novio, cosa que aún no había hecho, y tiempo tendría de sobra.

Otra cosa que siempre había temido mi madre era su cumpleaños, siempre que llegaba se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía hasta el día siguiente.

De vez en cuando también mantenía unas inquietantes conversaciones con Jacob, sobre algo de mantener el control ante una transformación o algo así. No parecía un tema para que la 'pequeña' Liz pudiese estar preparada.

Al final mi padre cedió y me llevó en coche al instituto, aunque no me quedaba tan lejos...

"Hija, hemos llegado, sal ya de tu nube... ¿Sabes? En eso eres idéntica a tu madre, siempre en su mundo..." Al terminar su enigmática frase miró con anhelo al cielo, como deseando que el pasado volviese, según me pareció.

"Adiós, papá" Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del coche, no sin antes volverme para decirle adiós con la mano, momento que aproveché para observar mi reflejo en el cristal...

Vi a una muchacha de piel bastante más clara que la de Jake, pero más oscura que la de Bella, unos ojos marrones almendrados como los de mi madre, y una ancha sonrisa que sin dudas era legado de mi padre.

Observé al negro coche de mi padre irse, y la llegada de un lujoso deportivo de importación que aparcó en un lugar alejado de donde yo me encontraba.

'Nuevos', pensé suspirando. Vi a mi gran amiga venir dando saltitos hacia mí.

"¡Hola Rachel!" Dije con entusiasmo.

"Oh, Dios, vienen alumnos nuevos, ¡Espero que haya tíos buenos!" Chilló ella mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

"Serán como siempre, raritos, con sus grandes abrigos de lluvia, que no te dejan apreciar ni el color chillón de la ropa que han elegido para sorprendernos el primer día, para luego adaptarse a los habituales grises y marrones habituales." Dije sarcástica.

Rachel soltó una risotada y me cogió de ganchete, "¿Preparada, Elizabeth Black?" Dijo como si me fuesen a juzgar por un delito.

"Adelante, haga conmigo lo que proceda, señorita" Dije pesarosa, pero sin perder ese toque humorístico sacado de la familia Black.

"Es señoría, no señorita" Irrumpió una voz a mis espaldas.

"¿Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para inmiscuirte en conversaciones ajenas?" Soltó Rachel sin pararse siquiera a ver a quien se dirigía.

"Así es como se trata a la gente por aquí ahora... Ya veo" Dijo la personita que nos había interrumpido.

"¿Y tú eres?" Pregunté sin interés, puesto que sólo estaba siendo cortés al ver que se trataba de una nueva alumna.

"Me llamo Alice Cullen, y voy a entrar al penúltimo curso." La miré de arriba abajo.

Medía algo más de metro y medio, frente a mi metro sesenta y dos se veía enana. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, con el flequillo tapándole una ceja, y era pálida y ojerosa, pero muy bella.

"Soy Rachel Cheeney" Se presentó mi amiga, sin perder el tiempo.

"Yo soy..." Intenté articular, pero Alice me paró.

"Eres Black, y bueno, también Swan, por supuesto" Dijo Alice Cullen como si fuese evidente.

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?" Pregunté ahora con interés hacia ella, cosa que pareció gustarle.

"Digamos que conocí a tu madre hace un tiempo... Pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre" Sonó autoritaria, pero a la vez parecía divertida.

"Elizabeth... Liz Black" Terminé, solemne.

"¿Puedo saber por qué tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?" Dijo la muchacha Cullen.

"¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas para acabar de conocerla?" Dijo Rachel, molesta.

"No me importa responderle, Rach. En realidad sólo me lo puso mi madre, dice que así se llamaba una persona muy importante para ella en el pasado, pero no sé nada más, bueno, sí, que está muerta." Dije, algo tímida.

"En el fondo sabía porqué era..." Y dicho esto, la duendecillo se fue dando gráciles saltitos hacia un chico rubio con la tez blanquecina y ojeroso, como ella.

Parecía que ambos necesitaban una buena noche de sueño. El muchacho la abrazó con ternura, y juntos entraron al instituto como si ya lo conocieran.

Él también era muy guapo, con el pelo haciéndole una vaga cresta, de ésas que no necesitan gomina.

La voz de mi amiga me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, "Liz, que va a tocar el timbre y no quiero quedarme fuera del aula ya el primer día" Me soltó Rachel.

"Sí, eso de hacer novillos mejor reservarlo para mediados de curso... ¡O de trimestre!" Y entre risas entramos en el edificio.

Después de asignarnos nuestros asientos, el señor Johnson, un profesor jovencísimo, pasó a presentarnos a los tres nuevos alumnos.

"Chicos, silencio" imploró el joven profesor, al que nadie respetaba. Sólo hubo silencio cuando el chico alto y rubio que vi con Alice entró, parecía un poco tenso, pero lo disimulaba a la perfección.

"Bueno, el sector femenino parece que ya se ha callado" comentó el señor Johnson, con una risita que provocó un mohín de Alice, que apareció justo en ese momento por la puerta.

"Está bien, éste muchacho es Jasper... eh...", "Hale" contestó el rubio por él.

"Gracias, señor Hale, Y ella es..." Pero la chica, que tenía pinta de duendecillo, lo interrumpió.

"Alice Cullen, encantada" Se presentó con una franca sonrisa. "Falta su hermano, ¿No es cierto, señorita Cullen?" Observó el profesor.

"Aquí estoy" Dijo una voz aterciopelada, que, sin saber porqué, me resultó tranquilizadora y familiar.

"Y el señor Edward Cullen" Finalizó el profesor, orgulloso tras haberse acordado de un nombre, por fin.

Edward entró con un paso en el aula, provocando suspiros entre las alumnas.

Era hermoso, y su pelo broncíneo destacaba en su pulcra imagen, llevaba el pelo perfectamente arreglado, con medio flequillo, como Alice, pero por atrás más corto. Algo en sus ojos dorados me resultó peligroso, pero no supe porqué.

Escudriñó la clase y sus ojos se pararon en mí, provocando una mueca en su bello rostro de ángel destructor. De repente, su mirada se tornó gélida, y las comisuras de su boca se tensaron.

"Liz, te está mirando..." Sonó la voz de mi amiga, pero yo la oía lejana, como si me hallase en una burbuja con ese perfecto desconocido y todo ya me resultase lejano.

Me sonrojé y eso pareció irritar a Edward, que miró hacia el suelo apocado. Me sentía extraña, pero esa sensación se me hacía familiar, y eso que sabía que nada así me había pasado.

"Bien, señorita Cullen, señor Hale, pueden sentarse juntos, Edward, siéntese al lado de la señorita Black" Dijo el señor Johnson señalándome.

"¿Black?" Preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

Levanté otra vez la vista hacia él y una sensación de calor me invadió, haciendo que me sonrojara otra vez.

El profesor ignoró la pregunta de Edward mientras él se sentaba receloso a mi lado.

"Hola" Dije tímidamente.

Edward no me contestó, se limitó a mirarme con sus profundos ojos dorados, unos familiares y profundos ojos dorados.

"¿Tu padre es Jacob Black?" Me interrogó el chico.

"Sí, y mi madre..." Continué algo sorprendida, y también molesta, ni me había saludado.

"No hace falta que lo digas, eres casi igual a ella, pero, debo concedértelo, eres más hermosa" Comentó Edward Cullen.

"Vaya, aún no sé como conoces el nombre de mi padre, ni como sabes quienes son ambos, pero gracias por el cumplido." Logré decir.

"Digamos que mis padres y los tuyos son viejos conocidos, y por lo tanto, tendré que haber visto fotografías de ellos." Edward lo dijo haciendo que pareciera lo más natural del mundo.

"En ese caso... Encantada de conocerte, soy Liz, pero... ¿Cómo es que no me suena tu apellido?" Dije molesta.

"Bueno Liz, supongo que será que a tu madre se le da bien olvidar." Se giró hacia el profesor y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra en toda la hora, aunque sí que me miró varias veces.

**Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, ¿continúo?**

**Dejad Reviews por favor.**


End file.
